


Diet

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Gabriel has issues with body image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diet

Title: Diet  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Gabriel/Sam  
Words: 327  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Summary: Even Gabriel has issues with body image.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Gabriel frowned down at the scale.

"Come on."

Two twinkies a day weren't…bad. And, macaroni and cheese was a comfort food. Food contained calories. It was an injustice.

The jeans were fitting a little tighter though. His body had never been perfect, but now, there was a definite paunch under his belt. This was becoming problematic, and he didn't want another host body. Sam was too used to this one. Sam. How they had ever come together was still a complete mystery.

That settled it. For Sam, he would change his diet to rice, tofu, and salad until the numbers came down. The younger Winchester had better damned well appreciate it too. But, how to keep a secret from the younger WInchester?

He was able to do this for a few days, but eventually Sam grew suspicious.

One fateful night, Sam frowned from across the table. "You never eat salad. You hate salad." He peered closer. "If you can taste it under all the shredded cheese and honey mustard dressing."

Sometimes, his Sam could be such a critical bitch. But, it was part of his charm. Somehow.

Gabriel put down his fork in disgust. "What's wrong with being healthy once in a while? People can change."

Gabiel wondered if he fit the term "people." Maybe he did. Loosely.

"What? Are you on a diet or something?"

He sighed. How could he be so transparent? Him. The trickster.

Then, the saving grace.

"I really don't mind if you a few extra pounds. You look fine," Sam claimed.

Gabriel's heart lightened as he stared into Sam's earnest eyes. "Yeah? You're a bad liar."

"Really," Sam insisted.

There had always been a healthy level of honesty in their relationship. He could always appreciate that.

"You have some…uh…dressing on your lip." Sam pointed to Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel happily leaned forward so that the hunter could remove it with not a napkin, but his lips.

It was another perfect night in paradise.


End file.
